


Jackal and Hide

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental, Gen, Swapfell, Underfell, Work In Progress, fellswap, m own version of swapfell, multi-verse shenanigans, shared mind, two souls one body, underswap - Freeform, undertale-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: They shared a body. That was fine. Their Sans understood this. Their Sans was caring in his own way, even if the others didn't really see it that way.It was all the other Sans' and Papyri that didn't seem to know about Hide, even though they were them in a way.That was okay though. Jackal would make sure that the three of them were safe. He wouldn't trust the others until they proved themselves trustworthy.





	Jackal and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> So i was reading the WTNV book and I had a really weird idea, and then this sort of happened.  
> I would really appreciate it if y'all could comment and tell me what you think of it!!

Awakening was something of a chore for this particular Papyrus, as it was for the majority of the lazy skeletons across time and space. It was difficult to get their eyes open, to get them to stay open. To get up and actually do things, to actually live like an average monster was supposed to. They didn’t like how low their energy levels were, how much sleep they needed each day, just to get through the day.

Often times, their little (in more than one ways) brother had to wake them up, multiple times a day, several days a week. Every day of the week. Just to avoid dusting. Or worse, Falling. They absolutely hated that their brother had to do this all the time, that this had become routine. It was holding their brother back, they knew. Their brother could’ve been better at what he did if he didn’t have them falling asleep all the time.

They knew exactly why they were so tired all the time. Nightmares from Before kept them tossing and turning all night, every night. Images burned in the back of their eyesockets, of places they had never been to, places they shouldn’t know of. Of sky’s and stars they had never seen before.

~~‘ _I’m sorry.’_~~ the little voice in the back of their mind whispered. Papyrus knew who this was. This was her from Before. Or rather, a shared soul within the same body. The two of them weren’t sure, just that they had died and winded up with him so very long ago. Whether it was a botched reincarnation, or something else, perhaps something worse, they didn’t know and didn’t particularly care. They had each other, and they had Sans.

“Papy!” a boot kicked the chair they were sitting in, nearly knocking them backwards. “What the hell did I say about falling asleep?”

Adoration bloomed in their chest. “Our apologies, bro.” he rasped out, stretching hard, grimacing at the sounds of their joints popping. Whatever few and forgotten memories they had been dreaming of, remembering of, had disappeared like paper in a fire, like most other times Sans had to wake them up. “We didn’t mean to this time.”

And it was true. They really hadn’t mean to fall asleep this time. Science was a shared interest of the two, which made it a hell of a lot easier to concentrate on the subject, and this particular problem was something that they had wanted to solve. Sleeping on the job wasn’t getting anything finished, despite being at a very non-science job right now.

Sans’ glare softened, not by much, but still noticeably. He knew of the nightmares, of the other within his brother, and how little sleep they gets each night. His siblings needed sleep, but taking naps wasn’t exactly getting a healthy eight hours each night. Not for once, did Sans wish he could do something about it. He was frustrated with the situation, they had been like this for as long as he could remember, but he knew that it would be easier if they each had their own body, or a better sharing schedule.

“Have you two found any leads on how make this situation better?” he asked, looking at the paperwork, but found it too confusing, too difficult to make out what exactly it all meant. It was clear to him, though, that it was an amalgamation of the two’s thoughts running together to create disjointed sentences. He shook his head, wondering each day how the two got anything done.

“Nothing we’re really willing to try out so far.” the softer tone of voice took him by surprise, the other one didn’t come out too often, preferring to hide within their shared mind. He nodded, and ran a hand down his face. There wasn’t much to do to help his siblings out, they had been doing this since they were born. They knew how to handle themselves. Sans merely wished that he could do more to help them. “The majority of them have a high probability of us getting dusted, with our current HP.” Papyrus ended her sentence with a yawn, and scratched her kneck.

“Right.” he muttered, mostly to himself. “If either of you want an opinion, I’ll be heading home to figure out what to make for dinner. And please try to concentrate at least a little bit on the job you are currently at, please.”

Papyrus grinned at their little brother as he walked down the pathway back towards Snowdin, back towards their house. They adored him.

Turning back to the paper in front of them, their vision swam as they tried to concentrate. Memories pulled at their mind, and their eyes closed once more. A short nap wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?


End file.
